


Tower Bridge

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sometimes the solution to a case is found in an unexpected place.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Tower Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Over/Under challenge

"Sherlock, try to look like a normal person, just for once,” Greg Lestrade said hopefully.

John Watson laughed. “Greg, you haven’t a hope!”

“I know, but for this to work it’s essential we look like ordinary tourists.”

Sherlock hmphed. “I fail to see the problem.”

Greg and John looked at him and shook their heads. They went into the entrance, where Greg showed their tickets, before they headed for the lift.

“A proper tourist would take the stairs,” Sherlock complained.

“That’s fine,” John said. “You take the stairs if you want.”

“Not particularly. I was just making an observation.”

They all took the lift to the top.

Greg checked his watch. “Right, time to take up our positions.”

They started along the walkway until they reached the glass floor. There they stopped and Sherlock and Greg stood shoulder to shoulder pointing out what they could see underneath them, while John continued to look around rather than down.

“There,” Sherlock said. Greg nodded, seeing the lorry with the distinctive marking on its roof.

“Got him,” John said.

Greg glanced at John who added, “Dark jeans, pale grey sweatshirt, just leaving the walkway.”

They walked hurriedly after the man and were just in time to see him starting down the stairs.

“We mustn’t lose him,” Sherlock said, and he and Greg quickly followed after him.

“I’ll catch you up,” John called.

They emerged out of the south tower and saw their target walking briskly across the bridge.

Again, they followed him, and much to their surprise, instead of heading off the bridge, he took the steps down to the engine room.

Greg swore, but, looking to the end of the bridge, managed to attract the attention of his two officers who were waiting there. He indicated they were to join him, and then entered the engine room.

Sherlock had gone ahead, and as Greg came up to join him, put out a restraining arm, indicating with his head that their target was speaking to someone else. They watched as their target was passed an envelope.

Greg grunted when he recognised the second man. “That’s even better,” he whispered.

Greg’s officers joined him, and Greg told them to arrest both men. “Try to do so as quietly as possible. Go now before someone else wants to look at the engine.”

Greg watched with satisfaction as the two men were escorted out of the engine room with the minimum of fuss.

“Excellent,” Greg said. “And quite ingenious. Drive the van over Tower Bridge and have someone inside the bridge spot it and pass on the information. Whatever put you onto them?”

“I’d come to the conclusion it had to happen on the bridge. I thought at first it was simply someone walking over the bridge, but they wouldn’t be able to see the top of the lorry, and then it was obvious.” Sherlock paused, as John joined them. “Where did you get to?”

“I wanted another look at the walkway, since there hadn’t been time for me to look down when you were. It’s not every day I get to walk over a glass floor.”

  



End file.
